


三角習題

by yuki7966



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966
Summary: 第三集衍生，胡迪是大家的警長，大家都愛他。





	三角習題

有著白色柵欄的小巧庭院，地上翠綠的嫩草傳出清香，上面還掛著幾滴透亮的水珠，顯然才剛剛為它們澆過水，艷陽高照險露出它的熱絡，卻沒有那些為玩具的佛朗明哥舞來的熱情，而為何他們會如此瘋狂？莫過於巴斯騎警，翠絲又讓他處於西班牙模式了。

「快來胡迪，你怎麼又坐著了。」翠絲高聲吶喊，她朝這邊揮揮手想過來，但還來不及離開卻被一雙健壯的手拉了回去，是巴斯，他帶著對方做了幾個旋轉之後定點，然後又不停在他四周繞圈擺動著他的四肢，而大家很配合的打著節奏。

「哈哈哈！我覺得我靴子都快磨出洞了，妳慢慢玩吧！」看著翠絲被硬生生的拉回去，胡迪也只是默默的退到後面坐下笑著，他覺得累死了，那些凌亂的動作搞得自己快打結在一起，不懂是自己學習能力差還是舞蹈太難，但看著翠絲一下就能配合著巴斯跳著舞他就認定是自己笨，他們倆的運動神經很好，自己是見證過的。

輕快的節奏，有時緊湊、疏散或連續快速不停，大家打著響指和拍掌，或用著自己的雙腳踢踏打著拍子，這是巴斯教的，他的熱情讓大家很快的就學會節奏，但要想他那靈活的亂蹦亂跳應該只剩下翠絲可以做到了，而同為牛仔的胡迪卻還是只會拍掌。

唉，虧我還是個警長。  
胡迪打著拍子心理嘲諷著自己，突然，他感受到巴斯的視線不時盯著自己，最近常是如此，只要一轉換到西班牙模式總能感覺到，看著對方那又挑又皺的雙眉突然覺得熟悉，像是第一次吵架開打時的表情，果然是被討厭了嗎？

「啊！我的尾巴，尾巴！！！」抱抱龍驚叫，他的尾巴自從陽光托兒所回來就不太牢固，剛才因為激烈的舞蹈又掉了下來，可憐，那雙小手就算尾巴就在眼前他也拿不起來，更不要說是裝回去了。

「別緊張，我來了抱抱龍！」胡迪站起身，雙手舉起做了個大家繼續的手勢，而大家也聽話的繼續載歌載舞，或許是習慣領導與發號司令，就算到了新主人家也還是如此，既然大家不排斥，他會繼續領導保護大家，讓大家能永遠在一起，這是他唯一想做的。

「好了，但你可別太高興又把他給弄掉了。」胡迪拍了拍尾巴，抱抱龍興奮舉起小手亂揮答謝，之後他又迅速奔回陣營跳著舞，無奈的笑著邊搖著頭，看來等會不久又要再幫他裝一次了，他邊想邊走回原來的位置想坐下，但他最後是躺了下來。

原來是邦妮跟他的家人回來了，所有的玩具都回到之前該有的定位，小女孩興高采烈的衝向玩具們抱個滿懷，她開始自導自演又是一場精彩的冒險，冒險裡胡迪跟巴斯依然是最好的搭檔，不過故事的女角翠絲似乎被配給胡迪，當然，他們倆都是牛仔娃娃顯然是最相配，不過巴斯可不這麼認為？

咦！！！又被瞪了？  
冒險結束，玩具們都被帶到房裡的地上散落四周，而胡迪無意間跟巴斯對上了眼，又是那又挑又皺的表情，他可沒有要搶翠絲的意思，但想要解釋卻力不從心，因為他對西班牙模式感到頭大，到不是說不能溝通，不過就對話而言是真的很累人，因為巴斯說起話來又快又帶動作常讓自己暈頭轉向。

「邦妮，快來吃你的午餐。」

「來了，媽媽！」

「失陪了，有人需要我的幫忙，她在召喚我！」邦妮揚起綁在頸項後的紅色浴巾，一個轉身拿起旁邊掃把騎了上去，「我即將現身在你眼前！！！」用著最快的速度她跑出房門，看來她這次想當個魔女，而她的聽眾當然是地上的玩具們。

「嘿，胡迪。」翠絲走了過來把地上的自己來了起來，「你看起來沒甚麼精神，是有煩惱嗎？」突如其來的大擁抱，非常有力，有力到把胡迪都抬離地上幾公分了。

「我沒事，一切都很好。」自己看起像沒精神？如果跟那個巴斯比的確是這樣沒錯，「除了妳快把我聲盒擠出來外，都很好。」胡迪打趣的說著，但下一秒他就後悔了，因為翠絲放下自己拉著他背部的拉環，一個使勁把自己丟了出去又扯了回來。

「我得靴子裡有蛇！」聲盒乖乖的運行自己的工作，而自己的帽子歪了。

「放心胡迪警長，你的聲盒非常牢固！」帶著敬禮的動作頑皮的笑著，之後她甩動自己的紅髮跑向巴斯，跟他寒暄幾句，偶爾合拍的做著幾個想同的動作然後擊掌，就像好夥伴。

如果現在自己是翠絲就好了。  
看著那景像，胡迪突然有點想念以前的巴斯，他們常擊掌且互相勾肩搭背，這感覺真奇怪，他忽然有種失寵的感覺，就像第一次巴斯的到來奪走安弟與其他人的歡心，他現在覺得翠絲奪走了巴斯對自己的歡心。

「老天，我在想什麼！」晃晃頭，沒想到自己竟然吃起醋來了，一定是那該死的西班牙模式把自己給搞瘋了，現在胡迪的帽子又更歪了。

吃完飯過後邦尼總喜歡抱著玩具睡覺，她拿起胡迪跟翠絲不過最終還是選擇了翠絲，然後又拿起了桃莉，一個填充布娃娃是個好選擇，而且跟她一樣都是個女孩子，躺入床中不久邦妮就傳出安穩的打呼聲，連翠絲與桃莉都發出微微呼氣的鼾聲，早上大家果然都跳累了，地上的玩具聽著那規律呼氣個個也打起憜來，除了胡迪以外。

明明也很累，但就是沒法闔起眼睛睡覺，所以胡迪爬上桌在電腦前盤腿坐下，一手撐著臉一手放在膝蓋上打著節拍，他正在想要不要乾脆上網Google一下舞怎麼跳，後來又覺得這實在是個蠢主意而作罷躺下，卻沒想到巴斯站在自己眼前低頭看著自己。

「舞還跳不好？」原本的巴斯，明明才不見幾個小時卻令人懷念。

「你記得？」坐起身覺得意外，原以為模式轉換後他會什麼都不記得。

「多多少少，你知道，時間久了腦袋記不住可身體會有感覺。」他坐在胡迪身旁動動他四肢的關節，感覺鬆鬆的像快散開，這動作惹得胡迪呵呵笑出聲。

「你最近的確跳太多舞了，騎警。」搭上肩笑著。

「確實！」轉頭微笑，巴斯一手拉起胡迪，讓他雙腳站在自己的腳上，「所以不差這次。」一手牽起對方一手撫上腰想要帶舞。

「哇嗚，我可不知道你也會跳舞。」一聲驚嘆，自己踏在巴斯腳上搖搖晃晃被迫動了幾步。

「是不會，但身體記得。」一個小轉圈之後停下，「我想，你必須幫我打個拍子，胡迪。」巴斯有點尷尬，剛剛聽到對方打的拍子，的確身體在自然反應下想做些動作，但臨時起意帶著對方跳舞卻跳不出來，這可讓自己丟臉丟大了，只希望胡迪不要推開自己拒絕。

咚咚咚，熟悉的節拍傳來迴盪在自己而耳邊，胡迪正隔著巴斯的頭罩打著拍子。

原來自己頭罩一直是蓋上的嗎？  
帶著疑問，巴斯跟著節拍自然動起，他帶著胡迪一步、一步、一跳、轉圈，動作有點鎖碎讓站在自己腳上的胡迪不停左右搖擺，看起來還真有點滑稽，不過看在他一臉很認真在學的模樣，巴斯決定忍住不笑。

「巴斯，你討厭我嗎？」手依然打著拍子，胡迪悠悠的問著。

停頓，因為對方的問題，「不！我………」〝喜歡你〞硬是被吞了回去，巴斯故作鎮定輕咳一聲，想繼續舞蹈但腳卻踉蹌一步倒下，連帶著對方倒壓到自己身上，按鈕因為碰撞發出聲響，「喔！！！」耳邊傳進轟隆巨響，八成是胡迪撞到自己的頭罩。

「你應該專心點的。」胡迪晃了下腦袋讓塑膠眼珠轉了幾下，手摸摸額頭沒好氣的說著。

「這是你心情不好的原因？」語落，只見對方一手撫上臉撇頭不語。

該死！怎麼對巴斯發起脾氣，明明不是他的錯！？  
懊惱，另一個模式不喜歡胡迪，並不代表他可以對原本的巴斯遷怒，但他就是忍不住想問，「不，沒什麼，你別想太多！」站起身拉起巴斯，露出笑容…很假的笑容。

「胡迪，我想我的答案應該跟另一個模式一樣。」

胡迪訝異，那棕色的眼珠睜的又大又圓瞪著對方，彷彿一用力就快掉出來一般。

「你知道，那都是我，我相信答案不會相差太遠。」拍拍對方肩頭，卻被對方反問〝那你喜歡翠絲嗎？〞，現在換巴斯訝異，支支吾吾說不去半句話，「………嗯。」之後含糊的應個聲，因為害羞，就像剛剛回答胡迪那時一樣。

「呵呵，你這泡泡頭。」久違得綽號，胡迪手握拳敲了下對方的頭罩，之後就自顧自的爬下桌倒在彈簧狗的身旁。

而巴斯有很長的時間佇立在桌上，直到邦妮午睡結束。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

過了幾天

「跟著我小奶油到夢幻樂園！」邦妮用著高亢輕快的聲音說著，一手拿起翠絲讓她坐在小奶油身上，拿著他們到處亂飛，之後安排劇情讓釘子褲先生與桃莉扮演著幫手的角色，目標是打敗讓夢幻樂園失落的魔王，途中還遇到好心的蛋頭夫婦給了他們三小豆。

而那三小豆可以分別找出打敗魔王的三個勇士，第一個小豆跳到了翠絲身上她是第一位勇者，第二格小豆跳了出來帶領他們去找尋第二位勇者，旅途遇到恐龍出來阻礙是犀莉與抱抱龍，大家都不是他們的對手而紛紛倒下，正當危險之際被迎面撞上來的物體所營救，是巴斯光年，他是第二位勇者！

大家高興的手舞足蹈，只剩下最後一位勇者了，而最後的小豆原地不停跳動，因為從遠方有著騎著馬的牛仔慢慢踱步而來，是紅心與胡迪，而小豆跳到胡迪身上，他是第三位勇者，大家都齊聚一堂，終於於可以去打敗最後的麼王。

「邦妮，快下來！」媽媽高聲呼喊，似乎有點生氣。

「哇啊！大魔王！！！」邦妮一臉認真放下玩具衝了下去，不久就聽到訓斥的聲音，看來有一段時間回不來了。

「胡迪，我們來比賽，看誰可以先到門口。」翠絲坐在小奶油身上招招手，最近邦妮常讓她們兩人在一起玩遊戲，現在看來已經有著很好的默契了。

「哦~小姑娘，你竟然想找西部最快的組合比賽。」胡迪拍拍紅心走了過來，帶著奇怪的腔調挑釁著，而紅心也站起身揮動著前蹄威嚇，不時落地發出喀喀的聲響。

「當然，你可不要小看我們家的獨角獸！」挑眉，翠絲相當有自信，而小奶油模仿著紅心站起身揮動著前腳，但她沒有對方那會喀喀作響帥氣的馬蹄，所以改用獨角示威，「她可躍躍欲試呢！」因為晃動，翠絲的紅髮左右甩了幾下。

胡迪心想真漂亮，在陽下更為耀眼難怪巴斯會被吸引，「真有趣，嘿！彈簧狗，來當我們的起點線好嗎？」架起紅心，胡迪現在很興奮，他的好勝心與自尊心可被激的越來越高昂了。

「巴斯，你來當裁判好了。」翠絲望望四周，找了一個最理想的人選。

但她不知道對於巴斯與胡迪或許是最糟的，果然兩人相望一下就避開眼神，明明心都露了一拍卻還故作輕鬆，至從那天說完話之後就都很尷尬。

「沒問題，舉手之勞。」巴斯站好定位，看著彈簧狗拉長身體當作界線之後舉起手，「準備，跑！」揮下手，兩人同時架起馬衝了過來。

「讓我們騰雲駕霧，紅心！」高舉帽子架起紅心，標準動作，落下的瞬間就是往前衝刺，耳邊傳來的是馬蹄喀喀的聲音，也能聽到翠絲就在身旁高喊〝你可以的，小奶油！〞，距離之近讓胡迪不知覺緊張起來卻又笑出聲，因為很快樂，大家都在一起。

「什麼！抱抱龍、犀莉快讓開！」巴斯慌亂的大叫，兩隻恐龍剛好走到胡迪與翠絲的賽道上，而兩人正迎面衝了上來。

「喔！不！！！」抱抱龍亂揮著手來不及避開，但隨後就被犀莉撞飛到一旁，尾巴也分家甩了出去，正中在親熱的蛋頭夫婦讓他們的零件撒了一地，但兩人那掉落的嘴卻還是連在一起，真是相愛。

反觀一旁的犀莉卻還是在賽道上，胡迪讓紅心往右跑去，想避開倒在旁邊的抱抱龍，卻意外撞上小奶油，雙方都停不下來就這麼撞上終點的巴斯，兩馬三人扭成一團不停翻滾，直到撞到門外的牆角才停止 ，讓人不知覺想，不如一開始就撞上那兩隻恐龍或許還比較好。

「以後你們小倆口給我到安全的地方約會！」胡迪半起身說著，眼珠還不停打轉，帽子也都掉了，之後又因為太暈再度躺了回去，卻聽到那熟悉的按鍵聲響，讓胡迪一顫迅速爬起，他壓到巴斯了，跟那天一樣。

兩人又再度對視之後避開，排除尷尬胡迪先拉起翠絲，而翠絲撿起一旁棕與紅的牛仔帽，兩人帶上帽子也拉起了巴斯，紅心與小奶油也重新站起，大家相互看了一下，「大家都沒事嗎？」詭異的平靜，平常都是由胡迪先開口，但這次卻是巴斯。

「哈哈哈，這實在太好玩了。」翠絲大破沉默放聲大笑，兩手拉著帽延一臉想再一次的表情，而大家也不自覺得跟著哈哈笑出聲，直到抱抱龍與蛋頭夫婦出聲呼救。

「胡迪，你什麼都不說，巴斯是不會知道的。」正當大家移往房間裡面，翠絲搭上胡迪的肩上說著，兩人的事翠絲都看在眼裡，因為他們對自己有很大的影響，而且都非常重要，「而我非常喜歡巴斯！」翠絲又再度從對方眼前甩動著那紅髮離開，她撲向巴斯而且還親了他的頭一下，回過頭朝這邊揮揮手，笑得很開懷，而巴斯害羞的抓抓腦袋。

個性直爽又開朗活潑的好女孩，連自己都快喜歡上她了。  
胡迪慢慢踱步，自己不應該跟翠絲比較，也不應該要質問巴斯喜歡與否，只是自己可悲的習慣想當巴斯的最愛，不過今天的遊戲到讓自己想起，最重要的是大家都在一起，那就很快樂了。

「夥伴們，怎麼能把警長丟在最後面呢！」衝上前把大家抱個滿懷，而大家開玩笑似的，用著無奈的聲音叫著〝胡迪〞的名子，雖然巴斯還是很尷尬。

胡迪突然很想親巴斯，就像翠絲說過的〝你是我見過最可愛的太空玩具〞，真的可愛到讓人想親他一下，這感覺會是像自己喜歡牧羊女那樣嗎？想到這不免讓人感到害臊，因為我愛上巴斯這種話怎麼講的出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「翠絲，這樣看起來蠢極了，我們一定要繼續？」胡迪不耐煩的說著，他這幾天都在接受奇怪的告白訓練，因為自己無法對巴斯表達出心意，所以由翠絲擔當巴斯讓自己練習告白，說真的，幾天下來看著對方的臉都無法認真，畢竟〝她〞不是〝他〞。

「似乎是，除非你能〝認真〞練習。」特別在認真這單子上加重音，對方沒有投入其中她是看得出來。

「好~好~認真！」他重新面對翠絲挺起身子，牽起對方的手以表示投入，然後一臉深情………「翠絲，我喜歡妳！我愛妳！？」一句觸動人心的告白，不過口中的對像完全是個錯誤！

「你當我跟巴斯是傻瓜嗎？」皺起眉頭，翠絲很生氣。

沉靜了一會，「顯然都是！」帶著笑臉毫無顧忌的說著，因為不管是熱情的翠絲或總是害羞的巴斯，在自己看來都像是為愛茫然的傻瓜，當然包括自己也是，不過這句話倒讓對方非常不滿。

「牛仔，看來你是想吃點苦頭了！」翠絲搓搓手心慢慢靠近，只見胡迪伸直了手臂搖著手掌，滿口〝冷靜、冷靜〞的說著，她當然會冷靜，在把胡迪摔了出去，聽見對方罵了句〝老天〞之後。

真開不起玩笑！  
不想起身的躺在桌面上想著，視線掃過地面，他看到巴斯帶著部份玩具們做著仰臥起坐，不過許多玩具因為身體機能有限而無法做到，但他們還是拼命的想挺起上身的模樣，讓胡迪覺得可愛，因為那單純拼命的樣子。

「胡迪，要一來做體能訓練嗎？」發現了胡迪視線，巴斯問完帶著一貫爽朗的笑容，沒了之前的尷尬。

「不了，謝謝！」胡迪陪笑，「翠絲的體能訓練已經夠我受的！」話說完沒多久，人就被拖了回去，「等等！我投降…哇啊~」對方來不及停止，一個關節技，要命！

「我很抱歉！」翠絲雙手合十低頭道歉，她差點拆了胡迪。

「別在意。」全身無力，幸好兩人都在聽到縫線發出異樣的聲響後停止，「這到讓我想起斷手的那次！」第一次與翠絲和紅心相遇，當然他還記得那礦工，不過不是很好回憶，卻希望他現在能過得很好。

翠絲呵呵笑出聲，那時候的事她記得很清楚，他們成功的演出〝胡迪牛仔秀〞的最後一集，「謝謝你，胡迪。」她盤腿坐下與對方面對面，笑的靦腆。

「為什麼要做這些事？」看到那笑容胡迪不自覺的說著，果然看到讓翠絲一臉疑惑。

「我說，妳愛巴斯、巴斯也愛妳，你們該在一起的。」這誰都看的出來，只是巴斯遲遲沒有行動，而翠絲也沒有更進一步。

「這句話，原封不動的還給你！」沒有想像中的驚訝，翠絲冷靜的回話。

的確，胡迪打從心底認定巴斯也是愛他的，但他無法想像如果在一起之後，那翠絲會如何？  
她現在很幸福，因為有巴斯，而且翠絲現在是邦妮的最愛，所以她的笑容比以前更為耀眼，他甚至能想像這就是翠絲跟〝愛蜜莉〞在一起會有的笑容。

「巴斯選擇我，妳會失去笑容嗎？」他喜歡翠絲的笑臉，充滿朝起帶給大家歡笑，胡迪不希望她失去。

「我不敢確定，那你呢？你又覺得如何，胡迪？」只見胡迪低下頭不語，或許是沒料到對方會反問自己，「如果你會感到失落，我不會選擇巴斯。」她站起身，拉起胡迪的上半身，「而是你，胡迪！」翠絲給他一個很深又熱情的吻，在臉頰上。

「只要是巴斯的選擇，我都會接受！但前提是要公平競爭！」放開胡迪，而對方還來不及站好就又跌坐在地，翠絲轉身走了幾步回過頭，「再說我不認為我會輸給你，胡迪警長！」她將手擺出〝七〞的手勢做為槍，然後開槍似的上揚發出〝磅〞的一聲，之後跳到桌下。

翠絲比胡迪原本想像中的還要堅強！

公平競爭，是要自己去告白，然後站在同一個起跑線？  
想了想，胡迪撫上臉頰輕笑出聲，「傻女孩！」他這麼喃喃的說著。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

今天是健康檢查的日子，項目很簡單，大多是身上的零件是否有鬆散，其次就是電池化學藥物露出，但只要沒有太過激烈的碰撞，應該是不會此類的問題！

「很好，下一位。」胡迪檢查過半數，巴斯與翠絲是他的助手，目前為止大家都很健康。

接下來是獨角獸接受檢查，胡迪發現腳與身體的線鬆脫跑出些棉花，「噢！小奶油，你有點脫線了。」不緊張，他伸出手，「針和白線。」說完，巴斯拿出針立起，讓在一旁選好白色線的翠絲好穿過線頭，之後交給胡迪讓他進行縫合。

不一會兒就完成工作，「好了，下一位。」拍了拍小奶油的臉龐，而對方像撒嬌似的磨蹭自己一下離開，之後就這麼來來去去看的差不多，只有少數的布娃需要縫補，還有蛋頭夫婦的部分零件需要找尋，應該就結束了。

除了在旁一直高喊〝把我變得更兇猛的肉食恐龍〞的抱抱龍外，這是怎麼都沒法解決的，誰叫身為草食恐龍的犀莉比他還有攻擊性，沒多久抱抱龍又被犀莉撞了開來，讓在旁醫療三人組看了不免在想，希望那用強力膠黏回去的尾巴能撐久一點。

「好了各位，邦尼快回來了，大家回到自己的定位去。」

「還有剛剛幫忙搬工具的人員，在麻煩你們把東西放回原位。」

「至於有其他問題的玩具私下來找我。」

胡迪一一下達命令，之後決定爬回床上休息，因為那針線對一個玩具來說實在是太大了，他的手現在可痠的呢！

下午邦妮回到家，免不了又是一場冒險遊戲，大家都被帶到庭院去玩耍，小主人一會忙東、一會忙西玩得不亦樂乎，之後她把翠絲放上肩在庭院到處亂跑，翠絲偶然與在草地上的胡迪對上眼，所以她決定給他來個飛吻，而對方當然非常紳士接受，舉起手揮了下敬禮。

點心時間到，邦妮直接帶著翠絲回到屋裡，「真漂亮！」熟悉的西班牙語，嚇的胡迪退了三步。

怪了！什麼時候轉換模式的？

「你那是什麼反應，真是太沒禮貌！不過翠絲還是依然漂亮，真不愧是我的沙漠玫瑰，我等不及在與她共舞一次，是說你舞跳的怎樣？之前你總是跳不久就在一旁休息，而且表情老是像心情不好，你知道要心情開心就要………」不給對方回話的時間，巴斯已經陷入自己的世界，搭配著生動的肢體動作講了一大堆話。

「停！停！」胡迪按住對方的身體，他講那麼快自己怎麼可能聽的懂，而且…「你不是討厭我嗎？」脫口而出，只見對方瞪大眼睛搖了搖頭，又開始擺動四肢自顧自的講起話，顯然對方是不討厭自己？「噢，你不能說的簡單一點嗎？」看著已經進入百老匯世界的巴斯，胡迪似乎有點不耐煩。

停下動作，巴斯隔著頭罩摸摸自己的下巴，「擔心你。」簡單明瞭，對方想要的，而且絕對聽的懂，因為是英文。

擔心，原來他跟巴斯與翠絲都一樣是在擔心我？  
想了想，他開始不能自己的哈哈大笑，因為發現原來最迷茫的人竟然是他自己，「所以你那怪表情都是擔心我？」胡迪撫額喘口氣，他搭上巴斯的肩，見對方點了下頭，他又開始不能克制的大笑，「泡泡頭！」笑累了，看著那疑惑的臉只說的出這句話。

頓了下，巴斯忽然有種熟悉的感覺，就像第一次翠絲回頭喊著自己的名字，那種心動的感覺，不過現在的對象卻不是她，「泡泡頭？」重複一次那不熟悉的單子，望向對方依然笑著，自己也不自覺得笑了起來。

慢慢的，巴斯靠近胡迪發出〝咚〞的一聲，原來是那塑膠罩撞上對方的臉，所以他很難得的按下按鈕掀了開來，之後是一貫熱情的吻在雙頰上，不過跟上次不一樣的事，他這次確實親到了臉頰。

「巴斯？」訝異，胡迪忽然揍了巴斯一拳在背上，不自覺的，而對方當然無防備的倒地。

「噢呿，發生什麼事？」起身撫著頭，他只覺得天旋地轉。

哇喔！我好像也知道轉換方式了！？  
胡迪看著自己的手想著，之後望向變回來的巴斯，「我愛你！」突如其來，但他確信自己或許只有現在才說的出口，而且他總不能讓翠絲一直等著。

「啊？我…錯過了什麼？」

「你不想回答嗎？」

四周很安靜，胡迪很認真的等著，跟上次一樣的情景，不過這次對方認真到似乎不能讓自己含糊帶過，巴斯吸入了口氣保持鎮定，「我愛翠絲！」大家預期中的答案，「但你比翠絲更重要，胡迪！」他也愛胡迪，但卻無法輕易說出口。

「下次要讓我說出愛你，或許是你飛上宇宙的時候！」單純意味下次再說這話很艱難。

「你是在諷刺我？」不過巴斯得不到答案，因為胡迪的嘴吻了上來。

或許沒聽到巴斯說〝我愛你〞讓自己很失望，但無可否認的是他更喜歡這個答案。

END


End file.
